Insanity & Courage
by KatHerondaleFlame
Summary: I have been having nightmares, for months about a boy I have been seeing around everywhere, he is stalking me continuously and doesn't stop even when I confront him, I wake up every single night screaming, my mother was so tired I just moved into our small two bedroom house's attic, it was dark up there, but that is exactly what I needed. To live in the dark.


Insanity &amp; Courage.

* * *

*Stories Like This.*

~Timeless -By- Nicnakz93~

~Crazy -By- KissingFire~

(I also recommend you to try both authors out)

**-Tell me in the Reviews if you know any other stories like this!-**

* * *

Summery:

I have been having nightmares, for months about a boy I have been seeing around everywhere, he is stalking me continuously and doesn't stop even when I confront him, and no one can see him so that makes it worse! I wake up every single night screaming, my mother was so tired I just moved into our small two bedroom house's attic, it was dark up there, but that is exactly what I needed.

To live in the dark.

* * *

"Clary!" My best friend Simon yells, I look at my phone and realize that I had zoned out while he was speaking.

"Sorry Si, yea, the nightmares have been slowing down, I think our movie marathons have cured me." I joked, trying to cover up the little lie, I knew for a fact that it didn't help much, but I knew what he would say.

"Oh! Yea! movie marathons, I was wondering if you wanted to start one soon? Star wars? Lord of the rings? or we could just read that new magma I have been talking about! or-" I slowly let my eyes drift from my 'bedroom' floor to the legs connected to the floor.

"Hey Clarrisa!" He said, plopping down on my bed, successfully bouncing me off the bed and on to my butt, I let a string of curse words out a Simon kept yelling in my damn ear.

"CLARY! CLARY?! ARE YOU OKAY! CLAR-" I swiftly yelled,

"SI! I. AM. FINE! I have to go, bye." I clicked end before he could say anything.

"Clarrisa, I never knew you cursed!" I glared at him and stood up, wiping the dust off my butt and going to my book case and picking off something random.

"Clarrisa? Why are you in the attic? I liked your blue one downstairs! It had the fuzzy carpet and-" I went to throw the book at him and he ducked, it successfully broke the picture frame with my mother and Luke in it, my eyes felt a lump in my throat as I slowly walked toward the picture frame, Jace just stared silently at me as I crumbled to the floor to pick up the glass, my mom had told me a year ago he went missing and that they found all his clothes by the river, I swiftly picked up the glass, but ignored the picture, as I went to grab a very long and sharp piece, I heard a thump and jumped, successfully cutting my hand open.

"Damnit!" I heard shuffling and I was swiftly pulled out from under my nightstand, there stood Jonathan pulling my hand to him.

"Clary, your such a clumsy girl!" He was smirking and wiping his stupid blond hair out of his stupid gold eyes- wait, he called me Clary.

"I- Your touching me!" I yanked my bleeding hand away and looked at him, his smirk simply grew as he pulled my arm back, then he said,

"And?" I rolled my eyes and said,

"I can _feel_ you." He looked at me and said,

"Yea, that just proves you have officially gone crazy." I don't think he was expecting me to slap him when I did because his oh-so-fast reflecsizes where slow.

"Damn!" I could tell by the way his head snapped back, he didn't know I was going to do that, I ignored the lump in my throat, he had no right to say that.

"I hate you." I stood swiftly, grabbing my bag and walked out.

**~Insanity&amp;Courage~**

By the time I reached the street Simon lived on, it was nine and the street lights filled my sight, the cars and taxi's slowed down because of traffic and the druggies and homeless people where staring at the few people on the side walks, but I was to worried that I had went insane to feel scared or nervous, I walked quickly down the street when I reached Simons apartment building, I clicked the buzzer.

No answer.

I clicked once again and then thought- 'he is problay asleep.' I groaned and began walking strait back home, as I heard the door click and a stubling Simon came out.

"Sorry Si, you were asleep, I was just leaving-"

"No, hey Clary... My mom is asleep at her new boyfriends house... Do you want to go to that new club down the street?" I laughed and nodded, we wouldn't get in but, that didn't matter, he was my best friend.

"Yea Si, Lets go."

**~Insanity&amp;Courage~**

We have been in the loudest club I have ever heard for a little more than 10 minutes, a man had let us in when the bouncer said no, I was surprised that they let strangers- nerdy teenagers in fact- into the club, but when me and Simon started dancing, he claimed a 'friend' he knew was here, as I looked over, he was with some girl, beautiful girl, with black hair and flawless skin.

"Typical, clueless Simon, never knowing when she just wants sex." I said to myself.

"Your just mad because aren't getting any." I rounded on Jonathan and shook my head, he smirked and I just replied with.

"Says a teenage boy that has been stalking me for nearly eight months and giving me nightmares since I was... Seven maybe? eight?" He chuckled and said,

"Since your crazy, want to dance with me? I mean everyone will think your just trying to get attention or dancing by yourself." I rolled my eyes and kept moving my hips to the music while Jonathan stood like a pole staring at me.

"I think Jonathan is too damn long, can I call you something else?" He looked at me and I rolled my eyes, I walked up to him and nearly shouted.

"Please?" I said, I was going to be living with him like this for awhile, he wasn't imaginary like people said he was, he _is_ real.

"My family- I like Jace." I looked at him and nodded.

"Jace."

"Clary."

"What?"

"What?" I stared at him and laughed a little I looked around for Simon and seen no one, but just as I thought that, Simon texted me.

{Clary, I went home, c u tomorrow? -S}

{Si, u could have told me before u left, and yea I'll c u tomorrow.}

{Cool, bye sweets.}

{Don't call me that Si.}

{LOL.}

I groaned, I stared down at my phone screen and frowned at my phone, the battery sign showed up and went black, I looked up to tell Jace I needed to go, but he wasn't there, shit.

I walked the streets of Brooklyn and looked around, it was really late now because the walk to the club took 30 minutes, and I had no fucking cab money, I cursed and walked faster, I needed to get home before eleven, mom, for some odd reason, changed my curfew so I had to be home at eleven.

"Hey beautiful, come here, you got a nice ass." I knew that was a lie.

"Back off dick brisket." I went to walk past the ginormous man and he swiftly lifted me, I squealed and began to swing my arms and legs, my eyes wide and scared as he pulled me into the ally.

"You fucking listen when I talk to you." he shoved me against the wall, where my head smacked against the bricks, I groaned, I couldn't open my eyes and my arms where pinned, the man swiftly began grinding- hard- on my womanhood, it hurt, I squeaked and kicked out, kicking him in the penis as hard as I could, I didn't register my shirt being ripped half down the front as I ran down the ally, I was so close to the opening, and I seen Jace looking around far away so I screamed.

"JACE!" As I was picked up, his eyes met mine, emerald fear against gold fierceness, I was yanked back six feet at least and hit the ground, the man tour the shirt off, showing my plain blue bra off, and began to yank off my pants when the man was hit on the back of the head, I didn't register it though, my hands up as if I was pushing him off still, my eyes wide, and my hair sprayed out in every direction, I heard a zipper and I was being pulled up, I just stared ahead, terrified as Jace quickly buttoned up my pants and stared angrily at my stomach, I started to whimper softly as he pulled his jacket off and was pulled on me, I finally came out of my head where it was replaying his damn face, and said softly.

"You are real Jace, you- you hit him- I'm not crazy-" he pulled me slowly to his chest and I refused to cry, I backed up slowly and zipped the jacket, I looked over at the unconscious man and flipped him off, Jace was already walking over there pulling out a knife, I pulled my pocket knife of the ground where it had fell and said to Jace.

"What should we do to him?" He looked up and just smirked and said.

"Look away, this man is going to be neutered." I choked and walked/ran to the entryway of the ally, just in time to hear muffled screaming and a loud groan.

"You will never, _ever_, touch another woman like you touched her, go to a bar, maybe you will get to fondle a girl, but you will never touch an innocent angel again." I nearly laughed at that- maybe he somehow knew I was a virgin...?

"Come on, we have to go before he can move his legs and chase us." he put his arm around my shoulder and we began walking the opposite way of my house.

"But, my house-" he smirked and swiftly said.

"Your not going home when he could just follow us." I nodded, I was truly amazed, I am _trusting_ him, after what just happened and him just being a jackass _stalker_ for so long.

"I know what your thinking 'he's a stalker that just happened to save me from being raped and deflowered in an ally, why should I trust him?' because Clary, I am on your side, and believe it or not, I have been trying to _protect_ you, not stalk you, kind of like... a body guard."

I only nodded as he pulled me closer, I was still shocked that... _that_ just happened, but I couldn't say anything really.

"Want to get some coffee before we get to my apartment?" I realize why I trust him.

He was in my nightmares and stalking me every night and day.

He knows me to well to hurt me.

I nodded as we began walking again.

* * *

**First chapter bitches, hope you like it, and of coarse little Jace had to save fucking Clary, who the fuck else would have?**

_**A fucking genie?**_

**Anyways guys, this is my first fanfic _on this account_, not my first in general so...**

**FUCKING REVIEW ANYTHING!**

**Other account name ~ KatLovessShadowHunters**

_**Also, I will be doing shout-outs every chapter, depending if you type your favorite sentence in that certain chapter or leave a nice review.**_

**THANKS GUYS! CHECK OUT MY OTHER ACCOUNT!**

**~ KatHerondaleFlame**


End file.
